


The Voyeur

by limeta



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Canon-Typical Violence, Chair Bondage, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Married Couple, Married Sex, Martin Whitly Being an Asshole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Trust Kink, Voyeurism, couples that communicate and trust each other stay together, just your regular serial killer foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Jessica Whitly enjoys watching Martin Whitly work.
Relationships: Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Voyeur

Jessica tested the bonds. They were tight, but her circulation wasn't cut off. There was a cloth stuffed into her mouth that was tied around her head to stop her from screaming. Her legs were tied to the feet of the chair, manhandling her into a position that was a tad too revealing were it not her for her longer summer dress.

Her sight, at least, wasn’t taken from her. 

A girl was sitting in a similarly bound chair across from her. Except she was struggling in earnest to get away. Rage flickered across her face. It faded the moment she spotted him.

Jessica tried to crane her head back to the top of the stairs. The sight almost made her laugh and ruin this entire thing.

There he was, the Surgeon, shimmying down the steps with a scalpel and full surgical gear on him. A look of utter joy was on his face. He winked at Jessica.

‘’Ladies, hello, hello! I’m going to be your doctor. You can call me the Surgeon. Or you can call me Dr. Sexy –‘’ he moved to the victim and pressed the cool blade of the scalpel gently to her throat, drawing droplets of blood from such a shallow wound ‘’-either is fine with me.’’

The girl screamed through her gag. Jessica would have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t so transfixed on the way M –no, no, Jessica was playing nice – the way the _Surgeon_ carefully pulled the scalpel away and smiled. ‘’Don’t be afraid, dear. It really is like going to the doctor –dying, hurts a pinch – a tad – or,’’ He glanced back to a book on a table nearby with his instruments of torture. ‘’No, wait, you’re one of my experimental patients.’’ He hummed. ‘’This. Will. Hurt.’’ And then he lied through his teeth. ‘ _’Sorry_.’’

Jessica spotted the girl looking at her in fear and Jessica supposed she really ought to look more afraid to be in her position. She summoned fear into her eyes. All she had to think of was her family finding out about her and her husband’s foreplay. That was enough to terrify her, just by the sheer scandal that would erupt from them learning.

The Surgeon injected a paralytic into the victim. ‘’Oof finally. This girl really looked like she had a lot to say. If I didn’t have you to entertain I may have even heard her out. I picked her up in our park, by the way. Sprained her ankle. Tsk. Tsk. _So_ trusting.’’

Jessica shrugged in her restraints. The Surgeon smiled. He came over to her and whispered: ‘’She is going to be aware of every incision I’m going to make, you know, Jesse.’’ Jessica squirmed. Her husband’s voice was smooth, hot chocolate dripping beautifully. She closed her eyes and moaned when one of his hands caressed her waist. ‘’We’re going to wait a moment or two until the paralytic gets to her fully and then I’m going to arrange her down on the floor.’’ With the scalpel wielding hand he gestured to the set up he had put. Jessica had to commend it. But she couldn’t. The gag disallowed her.

He pulled it off for a moment. ‘’Jesse, any last words?’’

‘’Not at all, darling.’’ Jessica purred. She noticed the Surgeon’s hands sliding downward and pushing her dress up for her. Jessica would rather die than wear trousers when seducing her husband, strenuous circumstanced be damned. His fingers plunged downward and quirked inside her without any resistance. They were just what the doctor ordered, if Jessica dared make medical jokes.

He moaned alongside her. ‘’You are _dripping_ , Mrs Whitly.’’

She bucked, fucking herself on his fingers. ‘’I do hope you won’t keep me waiting for a long time. Your other guest looks just about ready, doesn’t she?’’

‘’Perhaps I’ll give it another minute to settle right.’’ The Surgeon whispered in her ear. His hot breath arousing her further. Jessica closed her eyes. When she was just about to immerse herself in their shared sensations he pulled his fingers out of her and told her to enjoy the show in the evilest voice she’d ever heard.

Jessica huffed, unable to close her legs or arms in indignation. He’d, at least, pulled the dress down. She observed him as he loomed above his victim and decided where he was going to cut her open, what he was going to do, all while she was fully awake to witness her own slow, agonizing death.

Another moan slipped past her lips and this one she really couldn’t attribute to anything except her own depraved nature.

The Surgeon lifted his head from his work and winked at his wife. ‘’Loud, aren’t you?’’

‘’Aren’t you going to gag me?’’

‘’Hmm,’’ he thought about it, but ultimately decided not to, ‘’I like you needy and bothered like that, Jesse. Now, be good and keep your little moans to a minimum while I work.’’

Jessica finally did roll her eyes, but the smirk on her face was fond.

In a didactic tone of voice he began explaining to her the finer details of his work. Methodically he peeled the girl’s skin off and described how he felt to watch as the light in her eyes died slowly, achingly. Jessica squirmed, trying to buy herself a moment of friction, but her position disallowed it. She was helpless to watch her husband play with another woman. A sentence Jessica didn’t think would ever bring her this much joy and equal amount of frustration. Tension began to build inside her, hot and searing. It started from her core and spread onward. She embedded her fingers into her palms to stop herself from giving herself burns from the fidgeting against the rope.

Watching the way her husband glowed with fierce determination sent her in a whole other tizzy. Jessica breathed deeply to calm herself, but she wanted those strong, precise hands wrapping around her, pushing inside her, manoeuvring her until they both brought each other to completion.

Her breath danced in her chest. Blood travelled across the girl’s skin, marring her in an ugly, decadent vision of her husband’s design. His face was aglow with concentration, but as Jessica noticed tenting his trousers, he was also aglow with a certain ailment Jessica would quite enjoy dealing with.

‘’I never thought that I would be adding a sexual dimension to my murders.’’ The Surgeon confessed. He was staring at the girl, her face twisted in a slack, lifeless expression. His expression was indifferent to her life. It was just another one in the cog. It filled him with glee to do the things he could do, but he didn’t care about their comfort nor how they reacted to him.

‘’Do you keep count?’’

‘’Of course I keep count, Jessica.’’ The Surgeon scoffed, waving the scalpel about as he went on to explain the necessity of being organized in this line of work. ‘’I know everything there is to know about them. I’m the last person they see.’’

‘’That sounds… almost sentimental.’’ Jessica mirthfully laughed. It was a sound that made her husband perk up. He smiled back at her, putting his scalpel down. His surgical outfit was smeared with crimson splatters. He held eye contact with Jessica as he slowly, enticingly took off the surgical gloves.

Jessica admired her husband’s hands. They were exquisite and strong and she wanted them on her, in her, everywhere. He finally approached her and whispered: ‘’What do you want, Jessie?’’

‘’I want,’’ Jessica forced her voice to remain steady, even though him looking at her like this, with the intent to please her and do whatever she wished, made her voice turn breathy, ‘’I want you to _fuck_ me.’’

‘’How can I ever say no to you?’’ The Surgeon, the illustrious and notorious serial killer, kneeled between her legs, pushed up her dress, and got to work. Jessica gasped when his tongue lapped over her clit; she squirmed in her chair, hating being bond in this moment, even though being helpless thrilled her, as well. She wanted to grab hold of her husband’s hair and hold it in place, she wanted to wrap her bound legs around him and force him to please her, not minding for his benefit.

Jessica flung her head back. Shocks of pure pleasure shocked through her. Micro shakes shuddered through her, but he didn’t stop, knowing that the second one to come always left her pliant and destroyed. And what else was this but their own mutual destruction?

_‘’Fuck.’’_

The Surgeon, and it was incredible to call him that, chuckled between her legs and looked up for a moment. There was come around his mouth, sticking to parts of his beard. Jessica looked at him through half-lidded eyes and hissed: ‘’You are horrible.’’

‘’My, my, Jessie.’’ He teased and placed two fingers at the same time into her, quirking them upward once he found the spot that made her see stars. She wanted to curl her legs together, but the ropes (those accursed, dastardly ropes that were her stupid idea) disallowed her from relieving a moment of tension that began to build anew. ‘’Look at you like this. Dripping. Positively ruined. Would you like a serial killer to fuck you, mhm? Do you want me to take my cock out of my trousers and split you with it?’’

‘’You are insatiable. Don’t you get off on killing?’’ Jessica sneered, clasping her hands into tight, painful fists. He laughed at her moxy and kissed her lips, sucking gently on them and sending another bolt of pleasure through Jessica.

They’d been together long enough to know how they functioned. It was the beauty of being together for so long. The circumstances of this liaison, however – Jessica’s head fell on one side. She closed her eyes and the metallic tinge of blood, coupled with the smell of surgical disinfectants mixed into an aroma of unexpected pleasure.

‘’I don’t particularly get off on killing. That is a whole different sphere of feelings, most of which have to do with self-control and power-plays.’’

Jessica waited.

Her husband heard the words, even though she didn’t say them. ‘’Jessica, don’t you dare.’’

‘’Power play you say?’’ Jessica tested the bonds. She couldn’t move. Her voice oozed with a joking tone. ‘’Self-control you say?’’

Martin, because the Surgeon had gone, groaned. ‘’You are incorrigible.’’ He pressed one of his cheeks on her thigh and looked up in a pout. Jessica’s body shook with laughter.

‘’Do you want to untie me and I’ll show you how incorrigible I am?’’

Martin leered. ‘’I don’t think I will, Jessie. I think I’ll leave you here with my victim and go and relieve my pent up urges with John upstairs. Oh and won’t that be delicious to know that while you’re here trapped, I’m taking my pleasures and leaving you out to dry.’’ He pushed himself to stand and as he did so, as a fleeting gesture of dominance he swiped some of Jessica’s come on his fingers and licked them clean all while staring Jessica down with a predatory, hazy look that _hungered_. 

Jessica gritted her teeth to stop a reply that was too honest, too cutthroat. Instead she raised her gaze to his and met it with one that was as equally as ravenous. ‘’You won’t do that, Martin.’’

‘’And why,’’ he twitched, reminding himself that by not touching her he was driving her just as crazy as she was him, ‘’do you think that?’’

Jessica leaned as forward as she could under the circumstances. Her voice dropped to a silky, dangerous undertone: ‘’Because _nobody_ can fuck you like I can.’’

Martin’s smile widened. ‘’How would you fuck me? If I decide to let you out of those restraints and not make you into number twenty-five.’’

‘’No nicknames for them? Just numbers?’’

‘’Aw, I’ll forever remember you. I think I would carve your heart out just as you’ve carved mine out. You hold onto it, Jessie, and you squeeze it so deliciously, sending me into fits of agony by your mere _words_.’’

Jessica craned her head in a way she knew Martin liked. He could see her neck then and he always told her she had a beautiful neck. Just how she loved his hands and how skilled he was with them. ‘’I would ride you until you passed out right next to the girl.’’

Martin groaned, not expecting something so depraved, but relishing in it nonetheless. He staggered towards her. She continued, knowing that the game was soon going to end. ‘’I would tell you to go and lie down to the ground right next to her, so you could see her, smell her, and remember viscerally what you had just done to someone innocent that you’d wiped off of the earth all because they accidentally ran into you. Now, what I would do next is incredibly fair, don’t you think? A tit for a tat, really.’’

‘’What would you do?’’ His voice was hoarse. He was unbuttoning his trousers and touching himself over his boxers, getting himself fully hard if he wasn’t already.

Jessica continued, feeling ever so pleased with herself. She wasn’t doing anything to him, but the power of her own voice was enough to get him insatiable. ‘’I would hold your wrists down to the floor as I rode you, making sure that all of the pleasure you got came directly from me. And I know how much you like to touch me, but I don’t think you deserve something like that. After all, you did just kill a person.’’

‘ _’Jessie_.’’ Breathy, desperate, keening.

‘ _’Martin_.’’ Jessica poured all of her meaning and all of her love into that one word.

He flung himself at her, grabbing her hair into fistfuls and craning her head in an angle that made their lips crash perfectly. She moaned into his mouth and he pressed his arousal to her thigh. It made her smile harder.

‘’Won’t you, please, untie me, my darling?’’ Jessica purred.

Martin kissed her neck. He ignored her request and trailed kisses downward. With one of his hands he interwove his fingers with Jessica’s and squeezed it. Jessica closed her eyes and moaned, leaning into his every ghostly touch. When impatience finally reared its expected head, Martin untied her.

Jessica didn’t need to be told twice. Except, well, Martin did tell her that having sex so close to the body would compromise many things and that it would be much safer and hygienic to continue their, ahem, _activities_ in a proper room.

‘’I mean, Jessie, we can pretend we’re fucking down here – but the DNA alone that we’d leave so close to the corpse would be incredibly incriminating.’’

Jessica waved this off. ‘’Oh fine, goodness. I’ll set another scene. Not like it’s hard.’’

Martin marvelled at how easily he could speak to his wife. He kissed her again, just for how lucky he was to marry someone like this. So hungry, so depraved, so absolutely **_fitting_**.

* * *

Upstairs John Watkins was trying very hard not to look at them. He’d not been told that Jessica would be coming on their Guy’s Trip, and was praying to the Lord above to grant him strength and patience.

‘’John! The body’s downstairs – would you mind taking care of it? I’m kind of in the middle of something.’’ Martin grabbed a hold of his wife’s waist.

John inhaled and exhaled.

‘’John ~’’ Jessica waved.

John buried his head in his hands.

‘’John, come on ~ ‘’

‘’John!’’

‘’John~’’

He nodded and the Whitlys absconded for a proper room to continue where they left off. Both giggled like murderous fiends.

John Watkins stood up and walked down to the basement. The Lord was testing him.


End file.
